Después de todo el Sake no es tan malo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: De alguna manera Matsumoto había logrado convencer a Karin de beber. ¿Qué pasara cuándo el Sake afecte de tal forma a la chica que la haga querer besar a cierto capitán con el que alguna vez jugó fútbol?


Después de todo el Sake no es tan malo.

(N/A: Sí no te gusta esta pareja ya te vas yendo .3. No nos quieres ni nosotros a ti, así que cucha! xP)

Maldecía a Matsumoto Rangiku. La maldecía con toda su alma.

Por su culpa y únicamente por su culpa, él, Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán de la decima división, había quedado en ridículo frente a todo su escuadrón, los demás capitanes y sus tenientes, al ser castigado por el mismísimo capitán comandante por haber golpeado a un estúpido subordinado de Kenpachi Zaraki y al final haber terminado noqueado a la mitad del escuadrón once y casi enfrascarse en una pelea con el mismo capitán de dicha división de no ser porque el capitán comandante los había frenado.

Ahora, para enmendar sus "infantiles" acciones, según el comandante, iba a tener que limpiar él solo el sistema de alcantarillado de todo el Seireitei, sin ninguna ayuda del escuadrón cuatro, solo él, y todo por su irresponsable teniente.

¿Por qué decía que era su culpa?

¡Matsumoto había hecho a Karin, Kurosaki Karin, su tercer oficial, embriagarse!

No se lo perdonaría, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

De algún modo que Toshiro aun no se explicaba, había logrado convencer a la chica de beber Sake en el decimo aniversario de la derrota de Aizen, claro que, al ser la primera vez que bebía, Karin rápidamente se emborracho y empezó a actuar de formas en las que nunca habría ni imaginado de estar sobria, se había puesto coqueta, presumida, y algo demasiado indiscreta.

Había comenzado a hablar de todo lo que quería a su capitán Hitsugaya, las muchas ganas que tenía de abrazarlo y besarlo, causando que Toshiro se sonrojara hasta límites desconocidos, mientras Matsumoto muy divertida grababa todo.

Se había acercado a él para besarlo, pero Toshiro, no queriéndose aprovechar de su situación, la rechazó, causando que ella se pusiera a lloriquear de un modo tan adorable como ridículo.

Luego, Karin fue abordada por un igual de borracho shinigami de la división once, que la atrapo entre sus brazos y empezó a decirle cosas indecentes para posteriormente hacer un intento torpe de besarla, pero fallando al estar borracho, por lo que sus labios fueron a parar a la barbilla de la pelinegra.

Pero eso fue suficiente para encender la ira asesina del albino capitán ahora adolescente y alto, que se lanzo sobre el shinigami, separándolo de Karin y dándole la golpiza de su vida.

No pasó mucho hasta que los peleoneros del escuadrón once saltaron a combatirlo, no por querer salvar a su compañero, claro, sino que solo para disfrutar de una pelea.

Zaraki tampoco perdió oportunidad, y justo cuando, una vez derrotados todos sus subordinados, iban a chocar espadas, fueron detenidos por el capitán comandante, quien, por supuesto, le echó toda la culpa a Toshiro, imponiéndole el castigo de las alcantarillas.

Tendría que empezar mañana a primera hora, lo único bueno de todo aquello es que, al él estar ocupado limpiando, Matsumoto tendría que encargarse de todo su papeleo, aunque estaba seguro de que no haría el suyo de teniente y eso se lo dejaría a Karin, no podría salvarse de encargarse de los papeles de él.

Ahora mismo Toshiro se encontraba llevando a una dormida Karin a la casa donde ella se estaba quedando durante su estadía en la sociedad de almas, la chica ya había vomitado un par de veces en el camino, y ahora debería meter su cabeza bajo el chorro frio de la ducha, y luego acostarla quitándole la mayor cantidad de ropa posible sin llegar a los paños menores.

Hmm…

Al menos podría verla dormir por un tiempo antes de dirigirse hacia sus propios aposentos.

Después de todo el Sake no es tan malo. Si bien lo había metido en un tedioso y humillante problema rebajándolo a la altura del servicio de la limpieza, también le había dado la oportunidad de cuidar de su bella tercera oficial y contemplarla dormitar en paz.

Y claro, el hecho de que Matsumoto tendría que hacer su papeleo.

Fin.

Gracias por leer! 8D

Si es que alguien leyó esto...

Si ALGUIEN lee esto POR FAVOR COMENTE! c:

Es mi primer HitsuKarin, sin embargo esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de bleach *o* A pesar de que sé que nunca pasara -.-

He visto que en español el HitsuKarin supera al hitsuhina, pero en general, o sea, en todos los idiomas, gana el hitsuhina -_-

Por eso me decidí a hacer la mayor cantidad posible de fics HITSUKARIN! 3:D Y pido q si algún escritor lee esto...

POR FAVOR, ÚNETE A LA CAUSA! *^*9

No voy a mentir, nos van ganando por varios cientos TTnTT

PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ NI AUNQUE YO MISMA DEBA HACER 600 FICS HITSUKARIN! Soy testaruda :P

Si te gusta esta HERMOSA PAREJA y eres escritor HAS TODOS LOS FICS QUE PUEDAS, NO TIENEN QUE SER UNA OBRA DE ARTE, HAS CUALQUIER COSA HITSUKARIN AUNQUE SEA DE 100 PALABRAS! Yo sé que podemos vencer! owo

Si alguno de ustedes tiene en mente algún fic y no se animan a escribirlo NO SEAN TÍMIDOS! No importa q sea un asco, mientras sea HitsuKarin... Jajaja, ok, no xD

Si tienen una idea escribanla, si son malos, alguien los ayudara a mejorar, y deben tomárselo como una critica constructiva por su bien x)

PERO ESCRIBAN, GENTE, ESCRIBAN! :)

HITSUKARIN 4EVER!

Y me importa un reverendo esparrago que el hitsuhina tenga más posibilidades de ser canon! Me gusta muchísimo más el HitsuKarin y demostrare su obvia superioridad :D

Si alguien por aquí disfruta de las dos parejas, le pido disculpas y lo invito a dejar de leer esta nota de autor, irse, y ahorrarse los comentarios respecto a todo lo hablado n.n

COMENTEN SI APOYAN LA CAUSA, SI LES GUSTO EL FANFIC, O SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA RESPECTO A MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ^-^

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
